fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Unleashed
Mother Unleashed is the 4th installment of the Mother series(Earthbound). The game is being developed by Golden Jiraebi.It first released to the public in Japan in April 2, 2013. The game takes place 500 years later from the events of Mother 3. 'The lead roles are now taken by Trevor as the main protaganist and Keagan as the Main antaganist. Main Characters *Trevor(Main Protagonist): A troubled boy that has lost his best friend(Garu) in an arson house fire. *Garu: A girl who comes back from the afterlife after she is killed in a house fire. *Lucas Junior: The son of the legendary Lucas who saved the world from peril 500 years ago. He came back from the dead watching the world. He vows to make sure the world will never have to endure those events again. He looks exactly like Lucas. *Keagan(Main Antagonist): A boy that has lived over 3000 years seeking for the Father. He kills those who he thought was the Father and his whole family. *Asuka: A evil demon that is unleashed when the Father is found. Gameplay '~Startup~ The game starts with all of the company logos popping up. A movie pops in showing all of the events from the other Mother games. It then shows Ness and Lucas in 2D and undergoing a 3D transformation. It then shows the main protagonist,Trevor. A eerie music pops in and then an explosion and screaming. The screen then shows a house on fire and Trevor screaming and crying out through a window. Words then zoom in to the screen and states: No more tears,after this it shows Trevor wiping his eyes and then rushing out of the house and going to the fire. Words then zoom into the screen : Save what you care about the most. It then shows a meteor falling from the sky and Keagan coming out of it. Final words pop in to the screen: Go after it then! 'Mother Unleashed logo pops in. ' ~Title Screen~ The title screen shows the world all destroyed and Lucas Junior on a hill watching the non-living fields. When the player presses start, you hear a sound of shattering glass. Afterwards, you select Cooperative mode or Single-Player mode. When you select one of these 3 profiles pops up. Select one and it gives you 2 options: New game or Load game. ~Modes~ *'Cooperative Mode: '''You must have 2 players to play this mode. When you play this mode you and another friend can play a Semi-Story mode of Mother Unleashed. One player uses a classic controller and plays on the Television, the other player uses the gamepad. When the game starts you play the whole story in a variety of mission and new point of view. One player uses Garu and the other on the gamepad Lucas Junior. In order to unlock this mode: you must beat Single-Player Mode at least once. *'Single-Player Mode:' You can only play 1 player in this mode. You play the real story mode of Mother Unleashed. '~Battle System~''' You play on a new revamped system then the previous series titles. Your characters will show up on the gamepad with there HP and PP. A bar on the top will show when it is your turn. When the bar is full it is your turn to attack. When you attack you can pick from the characters from your WHOLE party not just 4. When you do this the animation will show up on the TV. In order to unleash PK or PSI power you must have PP. Each move consumes different amounts of PP. On Cooperative Mode: the player on the gamepad must press ZR and ZL to pop up the characters and move set. Goes with the player on the TV. Plot The game is seperated into 18 chapters not including the prolouge and epilouge. Each chapter has its own timeline and may run through different lengths. The game is roughly about 40–50 hours longs. The game starts off with Trevor playing with his best friend,Garu. Garu is talking to Trevor that her dad had just been recently killed by wolves. Trevor then says to Garu if she needs help on recovering from her father's death. She says no because if she cries then, her mother will go on a bigger depression then she already is. Trevor then starts having a vision. The vision of the night that Garu's dad had died. This is where you begin to play for the first time. You begin playing as Garu's dad, Conner. Conner goes to Garu's room and kisses her goodbye. Garu wakes up and says where is going. Conner's reply is simple: Sleep. He then leaves. The player then starts moving the character. Conner then goes to Mount Fulton and beings to fight Keagan. Keagan wins the battle and sends in a Ultimate Chimera to finish the job. Conner before he is killed says to Keagan that he will perish from the face of earth forever. Trevor then keeps this vision to himself and excuses himself from Garu. The next morning, he sees Garu and apologizes to her and explains to her what he saw. Later that night, at Garu's house there is a fire. When the house was being torn to flames, Trevor was having a dream of the same thing. Trevor and Garu live right next door, so when he woke up the next morning he wanted to tell her what he saw. However, since the dream was a reality, he came to find out about the incident and starts to head to the ashes of the house. The only things that survived were Conner's Franklin Badge and Money(Garu's Pet Terrier) In despair, Trevor heads up to Mount Fulton and starts to speaking to himself where he should jump the cliff or not. He then has a vision of a boy saving the world from peril and the world being restored. That boy was Lucas. When he awakens from the vision, he decides not to jump and goes back down the mountain. When reaches the bottom, he sees a Cuddle Bomb. Since he had nothing to lose, he decides to fight it. There he notices that he has the power of PSI/PK. Using PK Freeze to destroy the Cuddle Bomb. After the fight, he sees a boy coming out of the woods. He asks the boy if he is okay. The boy responded with the most favorable quote of the game. The boy then explains to him who he is. He is Lucas Junior. Lucas Junior, is the son of the Lucas who saved the world almost 500 years ago. Lucas Junior then goes on to explain about PSI/PK and how Trevor can see Lucas Junior but others without PK/PSI can't. Trevor already overwhelemed asks if he can see Garu. Lucas Junior says yes but he must find her first. Trevor goes home and is ready to find Garu. Trevor wakes up to Lucas Junior on top of his bed. Lucas Junior then starts to explain that the world is about to end. Trevor then had to postpone his trip on finding Garu for now and help Lucas Junior get rid of the Time Mushrooms all around the world. A Time Mushroom is a shard in the shape of a mushroom that sends evil demons and monsters to the world from the past There are 7 Time Mushrooms and each had a boss. When the Time Mushrooms are destroyed, the world will shake and you will see those specific monsters that were spawned from the mushrooms disappear. When Trevor was near the first Time Mushroom, he felt safe if they go find team-mates before they enter "the mushroom realm". So they left to go find party members for the adventure they will safe. One by one he convinces: Nani,Yameal,Chris,Jahn,Hey,and even Money. Trevor then goes to the first Time Mushroom. Each mushroom was protected by a boss monster of sorts or Guardian. The list here: #Reconstructed Caribou #Ghost Knight #Barrier Trio #Clumsy Robot #Starman Junior #Evil Mani Mani #Giygas When at the mushroom realm for the last Time Mushroom, Trevor loses Money and goes trying to find Money. When he finds Money, he accidently discovers the Time Mushroom. The whole group is trying to find the Time Mushroom and has no idea that he has found it. Noticing that they were no guardian near it, he smashes it. But, doing so releases the Giygas. You have to fight Gigyas with only Money as your asset. In the end, it was just a manifestion of the Gigyas and not the real one. However, defeating the Gigyas let Asuka be released. Trevor then must fight another battle all alone. Yameal arrives during mid-way of the battle and helps Trevor with the battle. When the battle is over, Asuka demands for respect and that he was summoned to conquer over the Father. He then dies. Yameal then collapeses. Money starts to lick Yameal to consciousness. When he did, Yameal woke up noticing that he feels alot weaker. Trevor asked him to use PSI Magnet to him. to no avail, Yameal could not do so and find out that he can't do any PSI or PK. When Trevor and friends find there other friends, they tell of the incident. Before they leaft the Realm, Lucas Junior starts to fade. Everybody confused, Lucas Junior explains that destroying the Time Mushrooms makes him disappear because he was only released to destroy but, he released himself from that curse. Lucas Junior then fades. Trevor now lost 2 people that were important to him is now angry and asks everybody to help him search for Lucas Junior grave. On the adventure, Yameal regains his Assit PSI/PK but never his Offensive PSI/PK. When they finally find his grave, Trevor asks Hey to do SuprHealing on the grave. Nothing happened. Trevor now fustrated that he could not bring back Lucas Junior from the dead, gives up and heads to Mount Fulton all alone. Looking out to the distance, Trevor leeps from the mountain. However, on his way to death, Garu,now with wings, grabs Trevor and takes him to the ground. Garu, then explains that Lucas Junior used PSI Wish. A new PSI power that grants a wish that don't envolve time, but costing the person's life. Garu then explains further that Lucas Junior wished using PSI Wish when he was young that if the world ever needs his help grant the Father the gift that he truly desires. The gift was Garu. Trevor overjoyed now that his best friend is back, is ready to disclose the adventure. However, Garu goes on to explain that the world is going to end in 7 days and that he needs to stop Keagan. Trevor leaves Mount Fulton better than ever and is ready to go stop Keagan. Garu explains that Keagan can only be found if the Father uses PK StarStorm to the sky at Nowhere Island. Trevor then sets off to find the Father with Garu and friends. When he found the presumed Father, Dr.Malcom;he asked him if he knew PK StarStorm. Dr.Malcom said no and banished the kids and told Trevor that the Father was maybe him. Trevor tried to do PK StarStorm and it worked. He then ventures to Nowhere Island where he is stopped by a vision. You start playing as Lucas in the last chapter of Mother 3 When the vision ends, he is determined and is now ready to face Keagan. He does PK StarStorm is now ready for the battle. In the sky, it is split into 2 and Keagan comes out of the split. He points at Garu which he can see, and "kills her". Trevor seeing this is enraged and starts to fight with Keagan. When the battle is complete, Trevor is tired out and tries to finish Keagan off with PK StarStorm. To no avail, Keagan grabs Trevor and sends him to the sky. Money starts barking at Keagan and uses PSI Shield on Trevor. On doing this, Money faints. Trevor crash lands on the water and begins to rage. Trevor then rushes at Keagan with full force while doing PK Wish. Wishing that the world would be rid of evil forever and that Keagan is rid as well. He grabs the Franklin Badge from his jacket and throws it at Yameal. When he hits Keagan, a white flash begins and the world is brought back to its original state. 5 years later, Yameal is on top of Mount Fulton looking to the sky uses PSI Darkness to himself and Asuka is brought out. Yameal then tells Asuka that he knew that he was living in him the whole time and demands him to fight him. Yameal then fights Asuka and wins, Yameal then tells Asuka to leave the world before Trevor's wish gets to him. Asuka had no time to choose and then slowly starts to fade. Yameal grabs the Franklin badge he has on his coat and leaves on a tree. Yameal leaves Mount Fulton. Credits start to roll showing the world renewed. At the end of the credits, it shows Lucas Junior,Trevor and Garu looking out in the top of Mount Fulton. The screen then says End. Downloadable Content There was revealed that some sort of DLC will be revealed in Winter 2013. Not much other info has been given. Ratings The game overall had a great positive rating throughout IGN, GameInformers, etc. Many says that the game deserved more than what it got which was a 9.5. Popular review states that the game stunning story and atmosphere keeps the players on the edge on what is going to happen next. Trivia *Mother Unleashed was the first game of the series to include many references to all of the franchise that remained an important part of the game *Lucas Junior was under many questioning because the end of Mother 3 does not state if Lucas lives or not. *Trevor suicide attempts the present-day stress of losing someone you love. *Garu means Girl in Japanese *The shattering glass you hear in the beginning references the fire breaking the glass in Chapter 2 *The box art refers to Asuka in the cover, however Asuka appears only about 3x in the game. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Games